It is well known in the art to reduce the level of sulfur-containing hydrocarbons in gasoline by contacting the hydrocarbon feedstock with a hydrodesulfurization catalyst in the presence of hydrogen. The problem with most of the hydrodesulfurization catalysts and/or processes is the undesired saturation of high octane aromatic and olefinic compounds contained in the gasoline, which lowers the research octane number (RON) of the gasoline. The RON can be determined using ASTM Test Method D2699-97ae1. This lowering of the RON can require a costly further treatment of the desulfurized gasoline in order to restore the gasoline RON to, or close to, its original value. Thus, the development of catalysts and/or processes for desulfurization of gasoline which maintain the RON of the gasoline at or near its original value is desirable to the industry and would be a great benefit to the economy.